1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel pesticidal composition which comprises microcapsules, each microencapsulating an organophosphorus compound.
2) Related Art
Pesticidal compositions comprising microcapsules, each microencapsulating an organophosphorus compound, for example, chlorpyrifos, have been so far used to control wood-injuring insects. However, when pesticides comprising microcapsules, each microencapsulating an organophosphorus compound which is solid at room temperature, for example, chlorpyrifos, etc. are used outdoors, color change is sometimes observable in pesticide-sprayed areas, such as woods, etc. and improvement has been desired.